


Let's Play A Game

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut, fic request, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: I've decided to combine 2 fic requests because they were so similar to one another.Can I request Ramsay sexting reader during work/lessons and she decides that it is a game for two, and heat things up a bit, and everything got out of control?&Okay, um, so I don't know Ramsay SchoolAu is series or not, but can you write something in it, when reader is bored and decided to tease Ramsay with sexting and sexy photos (knowing that he's extremely busy at the moment) and it leads to sex in some public place? You're amazing!





	Let's Play A Game

Your relationship with Ramsay had been going so well that many people had changed their mind about him. He no longer wore old hoodies with holes in them. He wore actual clean clothes and plaid shirts that you bought him. 

He attempted to clean up his act, but you realized how stupid of an idea that was when he got into another fight with your ex-boyfriend’s friend in the parking lot. Ramsay ended up almost knocking him out until Grunt pulled him off of him.

Ramsay became slightly tamer because of you. He walked you to class. He was less angry, and more caring. Overall, a lot of people noticed a change in him (including his stepmother, Walda, who absolutely adored you). He adored you, and you adored him.

It was final cram season in your school and many people were on edge. Fortunately, teachers held big lectures to go over all the important material for the finals. You knew you didn’t really need it, but you dragged yourself over to the lecture hall anyways. You wanted to get a seat next to Ramsay, but he sat all the way to the left side of the lecture hall with his friends. 

“Y/N! Right here!” you heard a voice say. You turned to see Myranda. Despite being Ramsay’s ex, the two of you were peas in a pod.

“Oh my god, thank you. You’re an angel,” you set your things down next to her. Myranda tossed her brown hair behind her.

“It’s no problem,” Myranda nodded towards Ramsay. “He does this to himself every semester. He sits all the way down there by the teacher because he thinks he’s going to pay attention, and he never does.” You both shook your heads.

“He’s going to ask me to help him cheat, isn’t he?”

“Yup.”

“Great,” you rolled your eyes and giggled with Myranda. Your science teacher began to go over the basics of chemistry. You doodled in the corner of your notebook until your eyes strayed over to your boyfriend. He wore a red plaid shirt with a white tee tucked in his pants underneath. His jeans held all of his stuff, but they were coming apart. They had holes on his knees, but his sneakers tapped against the floor as he took notes.  
Wait. He was taking notes.

You narrowed your eyebrows and nudged Myranda. 

“Hm?” she looked towards Ramsay and his friends. “They’re taking notes? What?”

“I know right?” you said in disbelief. “What is that about?”

“It must be you,” Myranda smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“You changed him for good,” she noted. “Everyone sees it. Ramsay’s going soft.” Myranda was right. Ramsay wasn’t the same anymore. That’s not why you started to date him. Then, an idea sparked in your head. A very good, but naughty idea.

Keeping a good eye on your teacher, you started to tap your finger against your phone screen. You pressed send and waited for Ramsay to respond. He put his pen down and reached into his pocket. He hid the phone under the desk and looked at the notification. You watched him smile and he started to type.

Your phone vibrated.

Ramsay: [Can’t talk right now. Taking notes, babygirl.] You pouted and sent him another message.

You: [Oh come on, you taking notes?]

Ramsay: [I wanna pass this final.]

You: [Since when did you care about school?]

Ramsay: [Since you told me you want to go college. I wanna go with you. Can’t do that if I’m texting you and not paying attention, babe. Sorry.] You watched Ramsay shove his cell back in his pocket as he caught up with notes. You scoffed. He was going soft!

You decided to pull out some tools. You weren’t going down like this. You were his damned girlfriend. He was going to give you attention.

You: [What if I made it worth your while? ;) ] You watched Ramsay take out his phone again. A confused look flashed across his face. 

Ramsay: [What’s that supposed to mean? Lol] Keeping an especially close eye on your teacher, you pushed your boobs together and lowered your blouse to show just enough cleavage. You snapped a quick picture and sent it his way. You waited for his response again.

Ramsay looked at his phone with his mouth wide open. He began typing very quickly this time.

Ramsay: [The hell do you think you’re doing? In class? During the cram session? Seriously?]

You: [Pay attention to me ;) ]

Ramsay: [No, I can’t.]

You sent another picture, this time you tugged down your shirt to reveal your bra. [Yes, you can.] 

You watched Ramsay squirm in his seat. He started to take his eyes off the professor and onto his phone. Ramsay: [Is that a new bra? What the hell?]

You: [Do you like it?]

Ramsay: [Stop. You need to pay attention and take notes.]

You: [No.]

Ramsay: [No? You can’t tell me no. Do what I tell you or else.] You cocked your eyebrow. The fun was just beginning.

You: [Or else WHAT? :D ] You don’t look at Ramsay. This time you keep your eye on your teacher who is now explaining what the final would entail. You get a notification. You opened it up to see a picture of Ramsay’s pants. He’s holding with belt with one hand.

Ramsay: [I might have to teach you a lesson. You forget who’s in charge here.]

You: [I know exactly who’s in charge. You’ve gone soft Ramsay. You’re so easily swayed.] You send him another picture of your cleavage, but this time you include you biting your bottom lip. 

Ramsay: [Naughty girl. But I know this is some bluff. You’re not gonna go farther than that, baby.] You scoffed at him. You nudged Myranda.

“Cover for me, yeah?” you whispered to her. She nodded without question. You hiked up your skirt, giving a slight sneak peek without revealing your panties. 

You: [You were saying?] You watched Ramsay run his hair through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. This was fun. You watched him look around the lecture hall.

Ramsay: [Where are you? How are you doing this?]

You: [Hm, not telling.] You sent him a second picture of your hiked up skirt.   
You: [Bet you can’t beat me.]

You could already hear Ramsay’s smirk across his face. You waited with bated breath for something from him. Not two minutes later, Ramsay sends you a picture of his exposed stomach. The grooves and curves of his body hated you up quickly. You wanted to bother him as much as you could now. Until you read his message.

Ramsay: [It’s on, babygirl. First one to lose has to please the other one in the level C bathroom.]

Oh. It was on.

You put your camera underneath your skirt, making sure to get a clear shot of your panties that didn’t match your bra, but who cares? This was a game you intended to fucking win. You sent that his way, and Ramsay matched you with a shot of his belt unbuckled and you could see the outline of his member barely.

You sent him another picture of your hiked up skirt with your fingers brushing against your sensitive area. You: [Come and get it, Bolton.]

Ramsay responded to you by sending you a picture of him holding his belt in his one hand. Ramsay: [Believe me, I’m ready to take what’s mine.]

That’s when you had the idea. It was risky, but you felt horny enough to do it. You put your fingers inside your panties and snapped the picture. You had to do it quickly enough so no one could notice, but long enough to make a good picture. You had the perfect thing to say. You:[ I want to you to come and take what’s yours.]

You hit send, and watched Ramsay one more time. He opened his phone and squirmed in his seat. You wanted to take this a step further. You stood up with your purse, and loudly made your exit. You glance behind you to see exactly what you wanted: Ramsay’s eyes on you.

You pushed the wooden door open and it swung back closed, not long after you heard the same sound behind you with footsteps behind you. Ramsay bee-lined towards you and the Level C bathroom.

You slipped inside ever so carefully. Ramsay rushed inside and slammed you against the wall. His hands on your arms, trapping you. 

“The fuck are you on?” he asked you. You bit your lip and shrugged. “I’m the one who plays games, not you.”

“Are you mad that you lost?” you teased.

“I didn’t lose,” Ramsay shook his head. You picked up your skirt in front of him. His eyes widened. You watched his pupils dilate. 

“You’re gonna tell me with a straight face that you’re not gonna take what’s yours?” you pushed him further. Ramsay sniffed his nose, and looked at you with hunger. His eyes went towards the door and then back to your legs. His fingers brushed against your thighs.

His gentle touch created shivers down your legs. It raised hairs on your arms. You let go of your skirt and pulled Ramsay towards you, not kissing him. His breathing became flared. He was resisting. He really didn’t want to lose. You giggled.

“I suppose you do really care about your grades,” you said, looking down. You played with his haphazardly done belt, tugging at it. 

“You should apologize,” Ramsay explained. “I was taking notes.” You fluttered your eyes and said the one thing that would make Ramsay go off.

“Sorry, Daddy,” you bit your lip. Ramsay stopped and raised his finger and then put it back down.

“Oh, fuck it,” Ramsay’s lips clashed against yours. He kissed you fast and hard. Finals stressed him out, and he needed to let out steam. Your hands and his hands clashed at his belt. It loosened and his pants fell to his knees. Ramsay’s fingers went to your already wet pussy.

All of this build up had made you hot. Ramsay nipped at your neck, and wasting no time his fingers dragged down your underwear. 

“You think you can tease me like that?” he asked you, putting his member right at your entrance. “I can tease too, bitch.” 

Ramsay rubbed the tip of his cock up and down your entrance, creating more wetness in you. You moaned and laughed at the pleasure of feeling his hard cock against you. 

“I want it,” you told him, grabbing his shirt.

“Beg me,” he immediately said “I want to hear you fucking beg.” You pulled Ramsay close to you. Your lips an inch away from his. You glared at him. 

“Give it to me,” you demanded. Ramsay smirked. His cock entered you hard. He lifted your leg for easier access and fucked you against the wall. You looked out of line once, and Ramsay grabbed your face to look at him.

“Don’t look away from me. You wanted this,” you both kept direct eye contact with each other as he pounded you harder against the bathroom wall. You heard someone talking in the hall. You opened your mouth to say something, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Ramsay covered your mouth and kept going. 

The person stopped almost in front of the bathroom door. It sounded like they were on the phone with someone. Ramsay’s breath and the skin against skin could be the only thing that was heard. Ramsay lips brushed against your ear. “Don’t fucking say a word. If you do, I’ll punish you more.”

There was your Ramsay.

He listened to the person on the outside. They never went away, they kept speaking on the phone. They could be a teacher or a student or even the dean. Whoever they were, they could discover the both of you and you could get caught which made Ramsay fuck you harder. It was difficult for you to keep quiet. Tiny moans escaped you.

Ramsay was getting harder and harder. He was getting close. It drove you insane. You could feel your end coming. Ramsay chuckled darkly and kept thrusting into you. 

“It’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?” he told you. “You want them to catch us. You want them to see us, don’t you babygirl?” That was it. That’s what undid you. Ramsay held you in place while waves hit you hard. Ramsay pulled out and his dripping mess went everywhere on the floor. He kissed you hard again.

“Tease me like that again, and I’ll teach you who’s boss,” he laughed. You fixed yourself, smirking at him.

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
